Dissidia: All Stars
by KieranDell1409
Summary: What if Cosmos and Chaos didn't just summon characters from Final Fantasy games? What if they got characters from, say, DragonBall Z, Pokemon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter, The Matrix, Scott Pilgrim, Legend Of Zelda, Devil May Cry and Star Wars?
1. Prologue

**Dissidia All Stars**

_Prologue_

It was dark in Order's Sanctuary. Dark, except for the few spots of light where the warriors Cosmos could revive from the previous cycle were returning, and over Cosmos herself. Warrior of Light knelt before the goddess of harmony, until he felt it appropriate to stand again.

"Cosmos," he said. "How many have managed to return from the last cycle?" The war had raged for many cycles now, more than most people can even count, with no side showing any sign of weakening. Chaos had prevailed in all of the cycles so far, but Cosmos's warriors have always been able to hang on long enough to be revived by Shinryu.

"We're down to ten," replied Cosmos, with some dread in her voice. She knew that soon the war would end, and she feared it would not end in her favour. A world where Chaos ruled was not one that she looked forward to.

Warrior of Light sensed she was tense, so he told her the news that he knew would cheer her up, at least a little. "The number of warrior Chaos has left has fallen to ten as well," said Warrior, with no clear hint of any emotion in his voice. He never showed any emotion of any kind. It was the way Cid had made him. It wasn't that he didn't care; it's that he found it hard to show any kind of emotion. Turning around to face the specks of light forming the warriors, he asked Cosmos who they had left.

As he said that, the first of the figures finished forming and stood before them. Cosmos chose this moment to speak. "Son Goku, the Saiyan warrior of Earth, is one of our remaining warriors." As she spoke, a few more of the figures began to appear. Cosmos continues speaking as they kept appearing. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is another of our fighters. Scott Pilgrim, Video Game Master, is also among our remaining few fighters. Mew, one of the rarest and most powerful Pokemon, is here too, as well as Link, Hero of Hyrule; Luke Skywalker, The Jedi Master; Neo, The One; Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist; Dante, the second son of Sparda and Eva; and" turning to face the final spot of light as it finished forming its warrior, "Squall Leonhart, the young leader of SeeD".

The ten warriors started looking at their surroundings as the sky began to get brighter. Some were confused, some knew what was going on, but all turned their attention to Cosmos the second she started addressing them.

"My warriors," she started, trying to be as calm as possible. "Chaos's power grows more and more, even as we speak. I fear that soon we will be unable to defeat him, even with the power I give you. Please, you must find your crystals as soon as possible and defeat him, before it's too late".

The warriors all voiced their agreement in some form, and were soon leaving Sanctuary in groups of two and three. Warrior turned to Cosmos with the sternest look he could manage. "You're worried they won't win, aren't you?" Warrior asked Cosmos, trying to get an honest response from her.

Cosmos hesitated, but then sighed and said "Yes. I'm just not sure anymore if the power of the crystals will be enough after all this time."

Warrior turned back to watch the last of the warriors leave Sanctuary. "No matter what happens," said Warrior, "I will stay by your side, and so will all our allies. We will fight Chaos and his warriors no matter what. Even," he added, with a very serious tone, "at the cost of our lives."


	2. Goku's Story Part 1

**Goku's Story Part 1**

_Dante and I began our journey to find our crystals in this cycle. Dante was an odd one, to say the least. Not only was he half-demon and half-human, he had incredible physical strength, but despite his inhuman strength, he chose to attack with guns and swords. Still, he was with Cosmos, so he was definitely someone to have on your side. As we travelled through Hyrule Field, I couldn't help but feel another presence nearby, one I hadn't felt in Order's Sanctuary._

"Goku," called Dante, distracting me from my thoughts. "Is it me, or is there something else here?"

Goku looked over at him and simply nodded, trying to focus on where the energy was coming from. Whatever it was we could sense, it was clear that there was more than one thing, thought Goku. Most of them had a relatively low power level and would fall from one or two blows from either of them, but the other power level was much higher. That must be whoever is controlling them.

Before Goku could zero in on where the high power level was coming from, Dante cried out, and Goku turned around to see a large group of…something. They appeared to be crystallised version of…them? That didn't make sense, Goku thought, but here they were, and Dante could see them too. Then Goku remembered: he'd seen these in several of the previous cycles of the war. Manikins. Crystallised versions of all the still living fighters of the war. These were the weak power levels Goku had sensed.

"Special delivery, warriors of Cosmos," called a voice from somewhere above them. Goku looked up, and moved out of the way just in time to avoid a blow from the speaker. Goku had been through many cycles, and knew this man from one of them, though he couldn't remember how far back.

"Hello Gideon," Goku said, bringing his hands together to prepare a Kamehameha. Gideon Graves, Scott's adversary. On the outside, he looked as human as anyone, but he (and Scott) had mastered the power to video game fighting. It had seemed farfetched to Goku at first, but the two of them had survived a few cycles with this power.

"Ah, Goku," he said, with a hint of something sinister in his voice. "And I see you have Dante with you. I think Vegeta and Vergil will be quite disappointed that I finished the two of you off, but I don't want to be limited to just Scott."

"KA…ME…" began Goku, but Gideon suddenly threw a powerful kick at him, catching him off guard. Goku slipped, and landed on the ground near Dante, who was now surrounded by manikins.

"MANIKINS, ATTACK!" commanded Gideon, and just like that, the manikins advanced on us. Goku quickly powered up and knocked down about eight of them in half as many seconds. Goku turned around quickly to see how Dante was going, only to see him get stabbed through the chest by a manikin of himself.

"DANTE! NO!" Goku called, watching a large amount of his blood splash on the ground and seeing more of it drip into the puddle from the sword. This is unbelievable, Goku thought. Dante was perhaps Cosmos's most powerful fighter, aside from me, and he's been slain by a simple manikin.

That's when Goku's mind snapped back into reality, and he heard a small laugh come from Dante's direction. That's odd, thought Goku. I didn't know the manikins could laugh, or even talk. Then he saw Dante's hand moving. What the…?

"Don't worry Goku," said Dante, drawing one of his handguns. "It's one of the benefits of being half-demon. It'll take a LOT more than a sword through the chest to kill me. Trust me." With that, he blasted the offending manikin in the head, killing it. He then drew the sword out of his chest and began wielding both his sword and the manikin's sword. "You go after Gideon," he said. "I can take these guys."

Goku nodded and began to pursue Gideon, but not before Dante had spun around swinging both swords and knocking down another six manikins. Gideon hadn't got far when Goku caught up to him and delivered a powerful kick to the base of his spine. Normally, this would have killed a human, even one with video game powers, but Chaos had given much of his power to his warriors. Still, Gideon fell down as Goku flew over him and turned to look at his enemy.

"Hmm, not bad," Gideon replied as he stood up, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "No wonder Cosmos picked you and your friend there." He nodded at Dante, who had just slain another ten or so manikins.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior," said Goku. "I have been training for battles like this since before I even came to this universe. Any challenge you or any other warrior of Chaos can throw at us, we will overcome."

"Such a noble fighter. I admire that," said Gideon, with a slightly sinister looking smile on his face. "You're so unlike that moronic Scott. Vegeta won't be happy about swapping, but when Chaos wins this war, he won't care anymore."

"Chaos will not win," snapped Goku. "With the power of the crystals, me and my allies will have strength to rival that of the gods. We will defeat Chaos and his minions and bring harmony to the world."

"Oh, right, silly me. I forgot about the crystals," said Gideon, voice heavy with sarcasm. "The fictional objects that you and your friends desperately seek but could never hope to find. How's that going for you?"

"We've been through many cycles and have yet to find them," said Goku, voice still full of determination. "But after every cycle, we've always been brought back. If we're still here, we still have a chance."

"Oh, give it up," said Gideon, slightly agitated. "You can't win. Chaos grows stronger even as we speak. You might as well let me finish you off now."

Goku braced himself for a fight, but Gideon was one step ahead of him. Gideon quickly managed to hand a punch into Goku's chest, catching him off guard. Before Goku could even recover, Gideon brought his foot down onto Goku's head. Wow, Goku thought, this guy is tougher than he looks. I'll need to stay on my guard a little more.

Goku felt Gideon coming in from the left, and immediately punched out in that direction. Goku felt the bones in Gideon's nose crack from the blow, and before he could recover landed a kick into Gideon's chest. Gideon was stunned, but not down for the count yet. Goku jumped back a bit, and powered up to fire a few energy blasts. It wouldn't defeat him for good, but it would get rid of him now.

When his strength hit a good level, he let fly a few blasts, just as Gideon recovered to watch them. After sending about fifteen or so, Goku was starting to feel a bit worn out. Woah, he thought. In this universe, it takes a lot more effort to do that. Panting, Goku looked up at where Gideon had been standing. The dust was still settling, but it had cleared enough for Goku to see something he didn't expect to see.

Gideon was still standing, though he too was looking tired. He definitely hadn't got out of that unhurt, but the fact he could keep going stunned Goku. Gideon looked up at Goku with an evil grin. "Not that easy anymore, is it Mr. Saiyan," said Gideon. He began to charge at Goku, and quite quickly too. Goku tried to charge up another blast, but before he could unleash it Gideon struck him in the cheek.

Collapsing, Goku felt a few more blows from Gideon hit his body, gradually weakening him. How is he this powerful, Goku thought to himself. How does Chaos have this much energy to spare?

Just as Goku thought this was the end for him, he considered all the people he'd be letting down if he fell at the hands of Gideon. Cosmos. Warrior of Light. Dante. The other fighters for the side of Cosmos. All the fighters who had fallen in the previous cycles. No, thought Goku. I won't let that happen.

With the great effort, Goku blocked out the pain of Gideon's attacks and focused on a small recess of energy he still had inside himself. He focused on unleashing it, in a powerful attack that would take down Gideon, even if only temporarily.

Finally, Goku felt himself explode in a new energy, catching Gideon off guard. Taking this advantage, Goku threw a powerful kick into Gideon's face, sending him flying. He landed at the other end of the field, and Goku was quick to rush over to finish the job. But, as he got there, he saw Gideon being consumed in a dark looking cloud.

"You've won for now Goku," said Gideon. "But when you take on Chaos, you will all fall." With those last words, he faded from sight.

Goku, filled with relief, dropped to the ground. Exhaustion was consuming his body. He thought he could hear Dante calling his name, but it was so far away. He just wanted to rest here for a while…


	3. Goku's Story Part 2

**Goku's Story Part 2**

_The ground below me felt cold as I started to come around. I opened my eyes and saw I was back in Order's Sanctuary, with Cosmos and Warrior of Light looking down at me. I don't know how I got here or what had happened. All I could remember was beating Gideon, and then I blacked out. I could hear Cosmos and Warrior of Light talking, but it wasn't until they said my name I started paying any attention._

"How is it possible that Goku, of all the fighters, was almost beaten? He's so much stronger than any other fighter I've ever seen in this conflict," said Warrior of Light, his stoic voice hinting at concern.

"I fear that Chaos has grown stronger than we thought possible," said Cosmos. "He has given a lot of his power to his fighters, particularly the weaker ones, and now they have an incredible amount of strength. I fear we may not win this conflict."

"We will win this conflict," said Goku, causing the other two to jump as he stood on the icy grounds of Sanctuary.

"Goku," said Cosmos. "Good to see you're recovering. We can't afford to lose you."

"First thing's first guys," said Goku, knowing he'd lost a lot of time while he was unconscious. "What happened to me? Where's Dante?"

"Dante is out looking for his crystal," said Warrior of Light. "He brought you back here after your fight with Gideon. You were close to being eliminated from this war, so Cosmos has given you some more of her strength to keep you going."

Cosmos nodded to show her agreement as Goku turned to leave Sanctuary. "Goku, wait," called Cosmos. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to get back out there and help them," said Goku, not stopping despite Cosmos's pleas. "We all need to find our crystals and defeat Chaos. I can't let down the others."

"Stop, Goku," called Warrior of Light, running after him. He caught up and grabbed him so he couldn't move any further. "Cosmos may have saved you once, but what if that happens again? You might not come back next time."

"But what of the others?" asked Goku. "They're out there risking their lives for their crystals, and I'm stuck here doing what?"

"You'll be training with me," said Warrior of Light, which took Goku by surprise. "We need you Goku. You're the longest surviving warrior of Cosmos at this point. You're also the strongest one we've got. The other fighters all look up to you. If we lose you, we lose our best chance at winning this conflict."

Goku thought about what Warrior of Light had said for a moment. It was all true, so it made sense that he trains some more before he went back out there. But it would take time to get stronger, and THAT may prove costly in the end. It felt like an hour before he answered, but it was probably more like a few minutes.

"Okay Warrior," said Goku. "I'll train here with you. When do we start?"

"Right now," said Warrior, drawing his sword and preparing to hit Goku. Goku ducked out of the way and fired an energy blast at Warrior. Warrior deflected it with his shield and began to charge. Goku readied himself for impact, but suddenly he was in the air. Warrior looked up at him, confused, as Goku came down behind him and delivered a powerful kick into his back.

Warrior stumbled over in front of him, but quickly recovered and was back on the offence. Warrior threw attack after attack at Goku, while Goku blocked and dodged as many as he could. Finally, Goku threw out a kick to trip Warrior up. Unfortunately, Warrior had anticipated this move and jumped out of the way. What Warrior hadn't anticipated, however, was Goku throwing a punch at his head at the same time.

Warrior fell down, mostly from shock, but kept attacking in Goku's direction, hoping for one of them to hit. However, when he felt Goku's leg drop down on his neck, he knew he had lost this fight. After a minute or so, Goku got off the Warrior and helped him up.

"Well done Goku," said Warrior, dusting himself off. "You seem to have grown stronger since that near loss to Gideon, despite this being your first training session with me."

"It's a Saiyan thing," said Goku. "If we get nearly killed, we get a huge power level boost. Gideon has made me even more powerful than before."

Warrior looked impressed. "I see," he said. "Maybe that power level boost will be enough to help you defeat Chaos and his fighters." He picked up his sword and pointed it towards Goku. "Just to make sure," he added "let's go again."

After another two fights against Warrior, Cosmos appeared before them, concern spread across her face. "Goku," she said, with a lot of worry in her voice. "Dante's fighting Vegeta, but…" she cut off, but then continued as calm as she could manage. "Dante's losing. You have to get to him Goku."

Goku looked over at Warrior, who looked ready to fight again. "Don't worry Goku," he said. "Go to Dante. You've clearly gained plenty of experience from your fights here. Besides, I sense another presence approaching." Goku looked concerned, so Warrior added "It's one of our guys. I think that whoever it is wants some extra training."

Goku nodded and turned back to Cosmos. "Where is he?" Goku asked, voice full of determination.

Cosmos pointed out to the east. "They're fighting on top of Kami's Lookout," she said. "You must hurry. I don't know how much longer he can last."

"Gotcha," said Goku, turning to the direction Cosmos pointed. Focusing, he managed to find two power levels. One was about as high as his, one was starting to dwindle. That must be them, he thought, and immediately took off in that direction as fast as he could. Hang in there Dante, thought Goku. Help is on the way.


	4. Goku's Story Part 3

**Goku's Story Part 3**

_Dante's power was slipping away, but I was closing in fast. I occasionally had to burst through a crowd of manikins, but I maintained a good pace. Many of my surroundings became a blur as I picked up the pace. Suddenly, Kami's Lookout came into view. Hang in there Dante, I thought. Help is on the way._

Goku landed on Kami's Lookout gracefully, making no more sound than that of his boots touching the ground, but his face showed he meant business. Vegeta turned to meet his new arrival, while Dante was on his knees next to Goku.

"Well Kakarrot, finally we meet in this cycle," said Vegeta, with the evil looking grin he always had. "I knew attacking your friend here would eventually bring you here."

Goku said nothing as he faced Dante. He was weak, Goku could feel that, but he would recover. Still, losing a strong fighter like Dante, even for a little while, might have the same effect as Goku being lost again. It would just be a vicious cycle. Focusing his energy, Goku gathered some of his energy and fired it at Dante.

Dante flinched, then stood up, a flood of energy flowing through him. "What the . . ." he managed, before looking back at Goku. "Did you just . . . "

"I gave you some of my energy," said Goku, looking back at Vegeta. "It should be enough for you to get out of here."

"But Goku . . ." started Dante, with very little concern in his voice but definitely worried. "After that fight with Gideon, you were so weak. Now you've given me some of your strength and expect to take on Vegeta? You'll be killed."

"Dante," Goku said calmly. "Vegeta is my rival. I am destined to fight him, and I will be the one to beat him."

Dante tried to object, but realised he wasn't going to convince him to come with him. Dante simply nodded and left, off to find his crystal. Goku refocused his attention to Vegeta, and his objective which lay beyond him.

"Beaten by Gideon, eh?" said Vegeta, clearly as a taunt. "Well, I'm impressed with him. I'd have thought a Saiyan like you could bring him down with a flick of your wrist."

"I'd have thought you'd have been angry with him," said Goku. "He nearly defeated me, and he even admitted that if Dante or I fell that you and Vergil would kill him."

"We never said we'd kill him," said Vegeta. "Me and Chaos's remaining warriors agreed that we'd make our own adversary our main target, but if we had the chance to take out another of you pests we'd do it. Personally I was going for you the whole time, but Link and Neo held me up."

Goku flinched a little, but didn't change his expression. _Link and Neo? Could they be . . .?_

Vegeta answered this without being asked. "But now, Kakarrot, since they both beat me, I've had two power boosts. And you've only had one. And even better, you gave some of that energy away. This is going to be easy." On that note, Vegeta charged at Goku.

Quickly, Goku powered up and braced himself for the attack. He felt Vegeta make contact but he held strong and soon threw him back a little. _Not too much_, Goku thought to himself. _I can't let him guess what I'm planning_.

"What happened to you Vegeta," asked Goku. "You used to fight for the side of good."

"Maybe in our world Kakarrot, but here I can use my full strength to destroy you," said Vegeta, preparing himself to attack again.

"That's not what I meant," said Goku. "I meant last cycle." Vegeta stopped where he was, stunned. Goku continued. "I have been through many cycles Vegeta. I have seen many fighters, both good and evil, come and go. But when you came, during the last cycle, you came because Cosmos summoned you."

Vegeta just stood there, mouth open wide. "What?" he finally managed. "How do you . . ."

"Cosmos has great trust in me," said Goku. "She trusts that I would never betray her. I think she lets me keep more of my memory than some of the others."

Vegeta had a strange look on his face. It was half shock, half fury. Goku knew that soon he would have to strike, or else Vegeta would find out what he was planning.

"What else do you remember from this war?" asked Vegeta, still in shock.

"I remember how to do this," said Goku, and he quickly charged at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped over Goku, the shocked look on his face being replaced by a smug look of satisfaction. However, if he could see Goku's face after he knew he'd missed Vegeta, he'd see that same smug look on his face. Goku never intended to hit Vegeta. His attention was on the small silver bell with a single wing behind him.

Vegeta watched Goku fly past . . . and keep going. Confused, he looked ahead of Goku to see something shiny. Before he could react, Goku had grabbed it and held it up for Vegeta to see. "You see this Vegeta?" he asked. "This is an EX-Core, and this is what it can do."

Goku closed his eyes and focused his energy with that of the bell, until he felt a familiar glow all around him. When he opened his eyes again he could see the yellow glow all around him and the scared look on Vegeta's face. Feels good to be back in Super Saiyan, he thought to himself.

Goku charged at Vegeta and delivered a swift kick to the stomach before he could do anything. The blow revived Vegeta a bit, and he immediately fought back. He threw several punches at Goku, and even got a few to make contact. However, Goku was still the stronger fighter, and managed to knock Vegeta down with another punch.

Vegeta lay in a small crater as Goku charged for another attack, but he still had the energy to hit Goku with another punch. Goku hesitated for a minute, and then threw another punch right at Vegeta's head. Vegeta went flying back, and landed on his back at the far end of the lookout.

Goku approached slowly, and saw something familiar to him: Vegeta was fading, just like Gideon faded before. "You've beaten me for now Kakarrot," said Vegeta. "But trust me, I'll beat you next time." As the last word was said, Vegeta vanished.

Goku felt his Super Saiyan status wear off, and turned to leave, when he felt a huge surge of power behind him.

Goku turned back around, expecting to see Vegeta back already as a Super Saiyan, or worse, Chaos himself, but all he saw was a glowing ball. Goku approached it with caution, and gently grabbed it. There was a flash, and Goku felt a huge surge of energy flow through him. Goku blinked with amazement at this strange looking orb. It was orange, except for four red stars in the middle of it. Even though it looked like something he knew very well from his home world, that's not what it was in the universe.

"This is it," said Goku as he turned to head back to Sanctuary. "I found it. I found my crystal."


	5. Scott's Story Part 1

**Scott's Story Part 1**

**Author's note: Two notes, actually. First, I was originally going to do each character's story separately, but Harry's and Scott's stories overlap so much I'm going to basically be swapping between the two. Luke's story will be done later. Second, can you identify the running hidden joke I've worked into this chapter?**

_We have just set out from Order's Sanctuary to find those crystal . . . thingies, that Cosmos wanted us to find. Me, Harry and Luke. I'm not sure if I believe Harry about him being a wizard though. He doesn't have a really long beard. And Luke says he can move objects by himself, but claims to be a . . . Jedi, was it? Why can't wizards stick to what they're meant to look like? Anyway, we had just arrived in some weird looking castle with a half finished staircase looking thing in the middle when Luke stopped us . . ._

"Luke, what is it?" asked Harry, reaching into his robe for that stick thing he calls a wand.

"There's someone, or something, here," Luke said, not looking up as he said this.

_He did this earlier,_ thought Scott, _and it turned out there were manikins around. Maybe he's not a wizard. Maybe he's just psychic._ Scott raised his fists, ready to fight if necessary. "Can your psychic powers sense where it is?" asked Scott.

"For the last time, I'm not psychic, I'm a Jedi," said Luke. "And whatever's here, there's only one of them. What I find a bit weird is that they don't have the same feel as any of Cosmos's warriors."

"So there's an enemy here," said Harry, drawing his wand completely. He opened his mouth to cast a spell, but Luke interrupted him.

"No, I mean that people from the same universe have a similar feel to them," said Luke. "I remember last cycle, sort of, being in the presence of Goku and Vegeta, and they had a similar aura, I guess, about them. Whoever this is doesn't have that."

"Would you like me to explain that?" asked a voice from behind them. The three of them spun around to see a huge figure, completely covered in armour. He wore a purple cape, carried a large sword, and his helmet had horns coming of it. Despite what Luke had said, Scott thought he looked familiar.

"The reason you couldn't identify me is because I'm not from any of your universes," said the figure. "I simply serve Chaos as his right hand man, much light that unnamed warrior for that pitiful goddess."

"Are you sure you're not from my universe," said Scott. "Because I think I know you from somewhere. Were you one of . . . what's her names evil exes?"

"You can't even remember your own girlfriend's name," said the figure. "You've been through twelve cycles."

"Memory isn't his strong point," said Luke, stepping forward and drawing his light sabre.

"Hey, I have a great memory," said Scott in protest. How dare he accuse me of that?

"Really? What's my last name?" asked Luke, getting ready to fight this guy.

"Umm . . . Groundrunner?" said Scott, with all the confidence he could muster.

"It's Skywalker you moron," said the figure. "I'm not even on your side and I knew that."

"Stand back guys, I'll take him down," said Luke, as his light sabre suddenly glowed green.

"No, let me handle it," said Scott, trying to push past Luke. "I swear I know this guy. Let me at him."

"Which of Cosmos's warriors is the Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked Luke, agitation creeping into his voice.

"Hey, that's an easy one," said Scott. "It's Harry right?" Scott looked over at Harry as he said that, looking for confirmation.

Luke sighed deeply. "You know what, go ahead and fight this guy. It'd be better for Cosmos's side if you got defeated." With that, Luke withdrew his light sabre and walked back to join Harry.

"I swear, I can take this guy," said Scott. "But, uh, can I borrow your light sabre please?"

Luke glared at him. "Light sabres only work for Jedis," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh . . . well, can I borrow your wand Harry?" asked Scott.

"Only works for wizards," said Harry, with a much friendlier voice than Luke's.

"HA! Your friends aren't going to help you now," said the figure. "Now I, Garland, will KNOCK YOU DOWN!"

"Now I now I've heard that somewhere," said Scott, thinking out loud to himself. He looked where Garland was standing just a moment ago, and saw nothing. What the hell, thought Scott. Where'd he go?

He was suddenly aware that Harry was yelling at him. "SCOTT, MOVE," he was calling.

Scott looked up, and dived out of the way just in time to avoid a powerful blow from Garland from above. The earth around where Garland landed shattered, knocking Scott even further back.

"Holy shit," Scott said, looking at the damage Garland had done, and repeated himself much louder three seconds later when Garland got up and swung his sword at Scott.

Scott kept jumping and double jumping himself out of harm's way, but Garland kept on swinging. There's gotta be a way to stop him, thought Scott.

"EXPELLIAMIS," yelled Harry, pointing his wand at Garland. Garland's sword suddenly flew out of his hand and landed at Harry's feet. Garland looked around in shock, but still managed a laugh.

"Ha, your friend thinks I need that sword to beat you," said Garland. "I still have great power, even without it. Watch this." Garland charged at Scott, fist ready to punch. But again, Scott jumped out of the way, watching Garland punch a large hole in the wall.

"Give in Pilgrim," said Garland. "You're a weak, idiotic warrior for a pathetic goddess who still believes there's hope for you and your friends."

"HEY!" yelled Scott, feeling something stirring inside him. "We can still win this. I am strong, I am smart, and I can beat you." Suddenly, Scott felt something emerge from his chest. He looked down to see a sword coming out of where his heart would be.

"Scott has earned the Power of Self-Respect," said an unseen voice. Scott looked around at the others, to see which of them had said it. However, they were all gaping at the sword and didn't seem to have noticed the voice.

Scott pulled the sword from his chest and ran at a stunned Garland. Before Garland could react, Scott struck him down with a powerful blow from the sword.

Garland, falling to one knee, looked up at Scott. "You've won this round Pilgrim," said Garland. "But next time I will knock you down." With that, he faded into some black clouds and disappeared.

"I did it," said Scott. "I beat my rival."

"I already told you," said Luke. "And Garland only confirmed it. He isn't your rival." He joined Harry and began to leave.

"Of course he was," called Scott, running after them. "Why did I recognise him?"

Luke sighed, but ignored him as best he could as Scott kept trying to convince him that Garland was his rival.


	6. Harry's Story Part 1

**Harry's Story: Part 1**

_Ever since we left Ultimecia's Castle, Scott and Luke had been arguing. It took everything I had to stop myself screaming at them to shut up. Scott was bragging about how his victory over Garland was more awesome than anything that Luke could do, and Luke's retaliation was to use The Force on loose rocks and aim them at Scott's head. As we entered the futuristic looking Zion Dock, the argument managed to get worse._

"Why can't you just accept that I am stronger than you?" asked Scott, not even trying to hide his smugness.

"Because you're not," said Luke, fuming. He was about to add something, but suddenly stopped, and Harry thought he saw a sign of worry creep onto his face.

"Luke? Is something wrong?" Harry asked. Were there manikins here, or was it an enemy? Those seemed like the most likely options. Harry reached into his robe to get his wand ready, just in case.

"I can sense a warrior of Chaos nearby," said Luke, then a strained look came across his face. "They have a similar feel to Link. It must be his adversary, whoever that is."

"Ganon," said Harry. Luke had been summoned a while back, but Ganon was a recent addition to the war. Harry had already fought him once during this war, last cycle. It was no surprise Luke had yet to meet him.

"Well, whoever he is, I can take him. Leave it all to me," said Scott, about to run off.

"Scott, Ganon is a powerful magic user and a skilful swordsman," said Harry. "I think me or Luke should take this one."

"Luke couldn't handle him. Let me do it," said Scott, clearly eager to horde another victory over Luke.

Luke turned to him, clearly annoyed. "You know what Scott," said Luke, raising his voice as he spoke. "I'm sick of your shit. You're a complete moron and your survival in this war is nothing short of a miracle. I'm taking Ganon on, without you." He drew his lightsabre and quickly left. Harry called after him, but he was already gone.

"Scott, you really need to learn to shut up," said Harry. "Luke has just rushed into a battle against a foe he knows little about, all because you think you're the greatest fighter ever."

"Aren't I?" said Scott, clearly confused by the question.

"WINGARDUIM LEVIOSA," yelled Harry as he drew his wand. Scott cried out as his feet left the ground, kicking the air like it would have any effect.

"Put me down, put me down," pleaded Scott, several metres off the ground now.

"Now, do you think you could take me on in a fight? Or Voldemort?" asked Harry, using the spell to lift him even higher.

"Okay, okay, you win. Please put me down," said Scott, still struggling against the effects of the spell.

"While you're up there, how about you find Luke so we can stop him getting killed?" asked Harry, not allowing the spell to wear off.

Scott looked like he was about to object, but even he knew he was in no place to argue. He looked up and around the Zion Dock, before finally pointing off to Harry's right. "They're over there," said Scott. "And it looks like Luke's in trouble."

Harry sighed and withdrew his wand. Scott fell with a heavy thud, but Harry was already on his way over to Luke, climbing over all the obstacles in his way. Harry was angry with Scott for getting Luke in trouble, but he knew better than to fight about it then.

Harry climbed to the top of a pile of rubble, and sure enough there was Luke, duelling with Ganon. Luke was panting heavily, but still fending off Ganon's blows with his lightsabre. They were too far away for Expelliarmus to have any effect, and Harry knew that if he got to close Ganon would start attacking them too. As Scott came up behind Harry, Harry came up with an idea to relieve his and Luke's anger with Scott.

"Scott, distract Ganon for a little while," said Harry, raising his wand.

"I thought you said I was no match for this guy," said Scott, looking at Harry confused.

"You're not, and neither am I," said Harry, making Scott flinch. "But I have an idea to weaken him enough to even the odds. Now get out there." Harry pushed Scott a bit, making him stumble down the rubble.

As Scott got to the battlefield, Ganon turned and saw the new arrival. Harry couldn't hear them from where he was, but he didn't really care either. All he cared about was the spell he was about to cast. Ganon move very slowly, so Harry had plenty of time to creep forward and aim the spell.

"DEFINDO," yelled Harry. Suddenly, a large piece of rubble that was hanging above the battlefield came loose. Scott heard him, and dived out of the way to cover Luke. Ganon also heard, but a second to late. He looked up and was knocked over by the huge hunk of rock.

Harry raced down to the battlefield, watching as Ganon got up again. He didn't say anything, though Harry could tell he was angry.

"Flipendo," said Harry, knocking Ganon onto his back. Harry pointed his wand at Ganon, ready to cast one final spell, a spell that would eliminate him from the war completely, when he started disappearing into some black clouds.

"Hmm, you did well," said Ganon, finally speaking. "But I have more pressing matters to attend to. I have no time to be playing with you." As he spoke the last word, he completely disappeared.

Harry withdrew his wand, and walked around the rubble to find Scott helping Luke up.

"You actually tried to help me back there," said Luke. "You didn't care that I insulted your intelligence, you just came to help me, regardless of the risk."

"You insulted my intelligence?" asked Scott, confused.

Luke simply smiled at him. "Come on guys," he said. "I don't think our crystals are here. Let's go."


	7. Scott's Story Part 2

**Scott's Story: Part 2**

_We'd left the dock behind, and were now entering a lab of some kind. It was huge, with many twists and turns all over the place. Finally, we found a room with a large symbol of some kind in it. The other two gasped, as if they knew what it was. What the hell was this thing? And why were the other two worried?_

"A transmutation circle," said Luke. "This place must have some connection to Edward. He never said anything about them being this big though." He stepped forward, onto the circle, before suddenly jumping back. "This thing is powerful," said Luke, pulling back even further. "Whatever it was used for couldn't have been good."

Harry came forward, stepping into the circle himself. "This power," said Harry. "It feels like magic. The same stuff from my home."

"Huh?" said Luke, walking back into the circle. "Weird, it has the same sort of feel as The Force from my universe." Luke turned around and focused on a rock just outside the room. With a strained look on his face, he suddenly shot electricity out of his hand. "This power," he started, then looked at Harry and Scott. "That was Sith Force, not just regular Jedi Force. This thing is evil." Suddenly his head jerked up and he was concentrating on something else.

"Let me guess, another bad guy?" asked Harry, who already had his wand in his hand. Scott was also bringing out The Power of Self-Respect when Luke spoke next.

"Not just one this time. There are two, and I think one is for you Harry," said Luke, bringing out his lightsabre. "The other seems similar to Mew. I can't tell whether they have manikins with them."

"So Voldemort's here," said Harry, tone of anger in his voice. It didn't stop with his voice though: his fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth. Something told Scott that he wasn't just in emotional pain, but physical too.

"What did this guy do to you in the first place?" asked Scott. He knew this Volde . . . something must have been evil, but what could he have done to Harry to make him hate him so much?

"In my universe, he killed my parents, as well as countless other innocents," said Harry. "And in this universe, he's done exactly the same. I remember last cycle, standing with another of Cosmos's warriors, I can't remember who, when Voldemort struck him down. And he just laughed."

"He was the one who took Vegeta from us," said Luke solemnly. "I think if we can take Voldemort down we can . . . "

"No," said Harry. "Chaos has Vegeta for good now. We can't . . ." Harry suddenly stopped talking, grabbed his head, and screamed in agony. Luke and Scott stepped forward to catch Harry as he fell. He whimpered, before he collapsed to the ground. He seemed to be muttering something under his breath, but what he was saying was unclear.

Scott and Luke stood up, while Harry continued to squirm. "What the hell is happening?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Voldemort and/or Mew's adversary must be trying to control Harry's mind," said Luke, in a matter-of-fact sort of attitude. "If they get a hold of his mind, they could control him to take us out before removing him. Then Cosmos would be down another three warriors."

As Luke said this last sentence, Harry woke up and grabbed his wand. Before either of them could speak, Harry was up and pointing the wand at them. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he cried and the tip of his wand lit up.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Luke, knocking Scott over before the spell could hit them. It was close, but they got out of the way.

"What the hell? He's gonna kill us?" asked Scott, ducking down as Harry cast another spell. It hit the wall above them, breaking small parts of the stone off.

"Only if we don't stop him," said Luke, crouching down beside him. "Scott, you have to distract him for a minute."

"WHAT?" yelled Scott. "Distract him? But he could kill me easily."

"Scott, all I need to do is break the concentration of whoever's controlling Harry," said Luke, using his lightsabre to deflect another spell. "You should only have to fight for a short time. If you get the chance to knock him out, do so, but DON'T kill him." With that, Luke jumped up and ran for the door.

Harry immediately turned his attention to Luke, and started firing spells off rapidly. Scott grabbed The Power of Self-Respect and ran behind Harry. Luckily, Harry was so absorbed with attacking Luke, he hadn't noticed Scott.

"HEY! Harry," Scott called, trying to sound tough but actually sounding more scared than he actually was. Regardless, Harry turned, put on a rather cruel looking grin, and began firing off spells at him.

Scott charged towards Harry, though it wasn't easy, with spells and other obstacles slowing him down. It was either whoever was controlling Harry was a bad shot, Harry was in control enough to make the spells miss, or maybe it was just luck, but Scott didn't actually get hit. Harry screamed in frustration, but kept attacking. Scott dived to the ground but kept moving towards Harry.

"Harry, listen to me," said Scott. Harry stopped for a second, even slightly lowered his wand. Scott seized the opportunity to keep talking. "You don't have to listen to that Mortyvold guy. Fight back. Don't let him control you. Because, to be honest, fighting you is tiring."

Harry was still stopped, and looking at him confused. Then, a very sinister looking grin came over him. "EXPELIARMUS!" he called, and suddenly The Power of Self-Respect was pulled from Scott's hand. Before Scott could say or do anything, Harry had his wand pointing back at Scott. "FLIPENDO!" he cried, and Scott was thrown to the ground.

Scott felt the wind get knocked out of him, and heard Harry's footsteps approach him. This is it, thought Scott. I'm about to be eliminated, and the last hope for Cosmos would fade. Scott heard Harry start to say the words that would end his life, and then a scream.

Scott looked up at Harry, who was clutching his head like before. Luke must have been able to distract whoever was controlling Harry enough that Harry could fight back against the spell. Scott didn't need to be told what to do. He got up and ran at Harry quickly, in case whatever was inside him took over again. Before Harry could react, Scott delivered a swift elbow to the head.

Harry staggered back, in even more pain, and Scott rubbed his elbow, because it hurt way more than he thought it would. Harry looked up, and was about to say something, but by then Scott had swung around with a powerful kick, knocking him out.

Relieved, Scott grabbed The Power of Self-Respect and Harry's wand before he fell down beside an unconscious Harry. Everything would be fine. Once Luke got back, they could get back to finding the crystals.


	8. Harry's Story Part 2

**Harry's Story: Part 2**

_I awoke in the lab where I'd passed out when Voldemort possessed me. Scott was facing away from me, clearly still alive. Good, I hadn't managed to kill him while Voldemort was controlling my mind. However, when I got up and looked around, I couldn't see Luke anywhere. Oh no. Does this mean I . . ._

"Harry, you're awake," said Scott, finally turning around. He held The Power of Self-Respect in one hand, and Harry's wand in the other. "Thought I better take this off you," continued Scott, indicating the wand in his hand. "Didn't know if you were still evil."

"I wasn't evil," said Harry, grabbing his wand back. "I was possessed by Voldemort, and Mewtwo."

"Mew too?" said Scott, confused. "I thought Mew was on our side."

"Not Mew," said Harry. "Mewtwo. Mew's adversary."

"Oh, I get it know," Scott said. "There are two Mews, and one of them is evil."

Harry sighed heavily and muttered 'close enough' under his breath. Looking up at Scott, he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since just after he woke up. "Where's Luke?" he said, clearly worried about the Jedi knight's whereabouts.

"He went off to fight Voltwo and Mewdemort, so that they'd stop you from killing us," said Scott. "He's been gone a while though".

Harry went from almost laughing at Scott terrible memory of their foe's names, to deep concern for his ally. Luke was the smartest of this group, and Harry looked up to him as the leader. If something had happened to him . . .

"Harry, what's that thing?" asked Scott, pointing behind him. Harry turned and gasped in shock. Mewtwo was floating above a small group of manikins, who looked about ready to attack.

"Hello, warriors of Cosmos," said Mewtwo, though there was something odd about the way he spoke.

"What? Who said that?" said Scott, looking around the room as though someone else was there.

"It was him Scott," said Harry, pointing up at Mewtwo. "He's using telepathy, just like Mew, so his lips won't move when he speaks."

"What? I see people's lips move on telepathy all the time," said Scott, even more confused.

"I think you mean television," said Mewtwo, in a calm and patient voice. Harry wondered whether this was because Mewtwo was naturally calm, or if telepathy couldn't portray anger or frustration. Mewtwo continued speaking to them. "Well, as I suppose you've guessed, I've been ordered to kill you both. Any last words?"

"What did you do to Luke?" asked Harry, aiming his wand at Mewtwo. "And how did you gain control of me without me even seeing you?"

Mewtwo seemed to laugh a little before he replied. "He was a good fighter," said Mewtwo. "He actually managed to stop my psychic powers and Tom's magic from controlling you, though all he had to do was have us both distracted long enough to stop focusing our energies over there." At this, he indicated the transmutation circle.

"We're not sure why, but that circle will amplify all our powers, doesn't matter if it's the force, magic, psychic or alchemy. We simply kept hidden up there while focusing our energies to work together." At this, he indicated a balcony above their line of sight that they hadn't noticed. "I have to admit, you've got a stronger will than I thought you would. We honestly thought our combined energies would be enough to subdue you, but you kept on fighting even though you couldn't control your body."

Harry was getting impatient, and Scott just looked confused. "So," said Scott. "Are you saying that Harry was trying to kill us?"

Mewtwo looked at him for a second, then back to Harry. "Is this normal for him?" he asked.

"That was one of his more intelligent questions," said Harry. "Now, where is Luke?" he asked, getting back on subject.

"Hmm, so eager I see," said Mewtwo. "Last I saw, he'd been disarmed by Tom. Then I came down here to take you two down."

"Wait, back up a bit," said Scott. "Who's Tom? Were there really three of you up there?"

"No Scott. Tom is Voldemort's real name," said Harry, growing impatient as he drew his wand ready for battle. He heard Scott ask who Voldemort was, but ignored this. All he could think about was Mewtwo and his manikins, and what had happened to Luke. Is it possible? Could he have been . . . ? Harry shook his head. No. That was no way to think. All that mattered right now was defeating Mewtwo.

Without warning, the manikins suddenly struck. Harry quickly fired off a couple of Stupify spells, while Scott had The Power of Self-Respect out and slashed away at them. Harry had to admit, his memory sucked, but damn he was a good fighter.

As soon as Harry and Scott defeated the manikins, they found their next problem. "Where's Mewtwo?" asked Harry. The two boys looked around, panicked. Where did he go?

"Looking for me?" came Mewtwo's voice from above them. The two of them looked up to see Mewtwo slowly lowering himself onto the transmutation circle. Almost as soon as his feet touched the ground, a sudden shock wave sent Harry and Scott flying into the wall. "You see boys," said Mewtwo. "Normally I can only use my Psychic move a few times. Now, I can use it over and over again, and not get tired." With that, he fired another blast at them.

Harry ducked behind a piece of rock. He couldn't see where Scott was, so he didn't know if he was safe or not. No matter, thought Harry. I might as well try to take him down. Harry peered over the rock, then ducked down again just as another blast struck. Immediately, Harry sprung up again.

"FLIPENDO!" yelled Harry, as a blue flash burst from his wand. Mewtwo looked at it, held up his hand, and fired another blast at him. The blast absorbed Harry's spell, and continued on to knocked him into a wall too.

Harry struggled to get to his feet, only to be knocked down by another psychic blast. "Well, seeing as I have the two of you subdued, I might as well finish you off," said Mewtwo. "Tom should be along in a minute, so I'll leave Mr. Potter to him."

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Mewtwo crossing the room towards a motionless body. Grabbing his wand, Harry stood up and moved as fast as he could towards Mewtwo. "Hey, Mewtwo," called Harry. To his amazement, Mewtwo actually looked at him. "LUMOS!" yelled Harry, and a bright light shot out of his wand. Mewtwo gasped, and covered his eyes. With Mewtwo distracted, Harry pointed his wand at Scott. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Scott's body began to float as Harry backed away from Mewtwo as quickly and quietly as possible. Mewtwo had suddenly begun firing off psychic blasts, but Harry doubted that Mewtwo knew where he was.

Just as Harry thought he'd gotten back to safety, Mewtwo opened his eyes. "You are so . . ." he began, but at that moment, he was hit by a rock. Harry turned to see Luke, lightsabre drawn and ready for action. Mewtwo looked up and saw him too. "Hmm, I don't think I'm gonna have much luck fighting all three of you. Until we meet again," and he began to fade, until he disappeared.

"Harry, Scott. You guys okay?" asked Luke, withdrawing his lightsabre.

"I'm fine, not sure about Scott," said Harry. "What happened to you?"

"Well, it went a little something like this . . ." said Luke.


	9. Luke's Story Part 1

**Luke's Story Part 1**

_I crept quietly up the stairs. I could hear both of them: Voldemort and Mewtwo, controlling Harry to kill Scott and me. They must be struggling to keep him under their control, they really since to be straining themselves to control him. It's two against one, hardly in my favour, but my goal isn't to win, merely distract them. Here goes . . ._

Luke drew his lightsabre and ran into the room. Voldemort and Mewtwo were so focused on their task that it wasn't until Luke accidentally kicked a loose rock into Mewtwo that either of them saw him.

As Luke charged at them, Mewtwo sent a powerful psychic blast at Luke. Luke dived to one side, but didn't avoid the full thing. He flew back to the wall, but landed on his feet. Both of them were still quite distracted with the Harry task, but still turned to face him.

"It appears we let one through," said Mewtwo through his telepathy. "What do you suggest we do with him Tom?"

"I would suggest killing him as soon as possible," said Voldemort. "Though if we do that, we will probably lose control of the Potter boy."

"That's exactly the point," said Luke, charging again. The villains were clearly not expecting this, or were otherwise too focused on their task, because both of them were just barely able to fend off Luke's assaults.

Soon, Voldemort started to scream as if he'd been hit. Luke stopped for a moment. He wondered if he'd actually hit him. "THE BOY!" he screamed. "He's not under our control anymore."

"Well done Skywalker," said Mewtwo, a comment which surprised Luke. "We underestimated you. It's a pity Vader won't have the pleasure of finishing you off himself."

"Why not? Wouldn't he be angry if you guys kill me?" asked Luke.

"Oh yes. He'd be disappointed, no doubt," said Voldemort. "But we all agreed to aim for our true enemies, and kill all that get in our way. And since you're in our way . . ." As he said these last words he raised his wand and called out a spell that Harry had told him about. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Like lightning, Luke had his lightsabre out and deflected the spell harmlessly into a wall. Voldemort tried a few more times without calling them out loud, but Luke fended them all off successfully. Suddenly, Luke felt his lightsabre get jerked out of his hand.

"Ah, the beauty of the Expelliamis spell," said Voldemort. "So simple, yet so useful." He turned to Mewtwo and spoke. "Go take care of the other two. I'll take this one." Mewtwo simply nodded and left the room. Voldemort turned back to Luke. "Well Luke," he said. "Any last words?"

"Yes," said Luke, as he held out his hand. "EXPELLIAMIS!" he yelled, and a shocked Voldemort watched as the lightsabre he disarmed from Luke moments before flew back into his opponent's hand. He tried to cast a spell to defeat the Jedi before he got his lightsabre working, but it was too late. Luke's lightsabre was glowing blue and deflecting the spell back at Voldemort before he had a chance to react.

Voldemort fell over in a heap. Luke raised his lightsabre, ready to strike the final blow, when he saw Voldemort was fading. "You won this time," said Voldemort. "But you can't be the one to beat me. Only Harry can do that." As the final words left his lips, he faded to nothing. Luke fell to his knees, exhausted from the effort, before he remembered: the others. Hopefully it's not too late. . .

"And that's when I came in here," said Luke, finishing his tale for an exhausted Harry and a barely conscious Scott.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Harry, who was clearly in need of some rest.

"I vote sleep," said Scott, who looked like he would fall over at any moment. "Followed by kicking more asses."

"For once, I agree with Scott," said Luke, which made both Harry and Scott jump in surprise. "We need to rest after that ordeal, but we also need to plan our next course of action. I'm thinking of heading back to Sanctuary for more training. There's no way I could take on Vader when I just barely beat Voldemort."

"I think I'll go after Voldemort," said Harry. "It doesn't matter if it's my world or this world, Voldemort is a vicious killing machine, and I'm the only one who can stop him. Even in this world, he has had too many victims."

"Wait, you guys can't leave," said Scott, aware of what was happening. "We're like the perfect awesome foursome."

"Scott, first of all, there's only three of us," said Luke. "Second, we all have to find our crystals. With so few fighters left, I'm guessing that this war is coming to a close, and I'm not confident that we will win just yet. If the crystals Cosmos promises are as powerful as she says, we can win this thing and finally go home."

Scott looked disappointed, but said nothing. Harry stood up and spoke. "If no-one objects, I'll have first lookout while you two rest up. We'll need all the strength we can get for the journey ahead."


	10. Harry's Story Part 3

**Harry's Story: Part 3**

_It was hard to part with my friends, but in the end it was necessary. For one thing, Voldemort was my problem, not Scott's or Luke's. And not only did he tried to kill us, but he has killed hundreds of people from this universe and ours. I stopped him at home, and I'll stop him again now. The Great Hall of Hogwarts is just ahead. I don't know why, but I know I'll find him there . . ._

Harry burst through the doors of the Great Hall, expecting to see Voldemort with a few manikins. Well, he was right about the manikins at least. The moment he entered the doors slammed and the manikins charged, as though they expected him.

Harry was quick to draw his wand and begin blasting them back with everything he had. He didn't have time for such things. He just wanted to face Voldemort for their final one-on-one match.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," came a voice from high above him. Harry didn't even need to look to know who it was. He was all too familiar with it. "You put up such a good fight against me and Mewtwo in Lab No. 5. But I'm afraid you're no match for me."

Harry turned to face his foe. Voldemort was slowly lowering himself to the floor, a wicked smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand. Harry looked at it for a while before he realised what it was. "An EX-Core!" yelled Harry, knowing their power from experience. Voldemort kept smiling as he unleashed its power.

"Behold, Harry, the power of the Elder Wand," said Voldemort as his wand transformed into the most powerful wand to ever exist. "In our universe, it wouldn't betray its master, but here, I am its master." Wasting no time, Voldemort immediately pointed the newly acquired wand at Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry didn't hesitate either. Diving to one side, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and yelled "EXPELLIAMIS!" Voldemort easily deflected this, and sent another spell back at Harry. Harry narrowly avoided getting hit by this one, and before he could counter Voldemort was already firing another one. Harry jumped to one side, but the force of the blast knocked him over.

Voldemort could see he had the upper hand, and wasn't going to waste it after what happened back home. Pointing his wand at Harry, he sent another killing curse at him. Harry managed to dodge this one too, which was infuriating to Voldemort, but he kept his cool and kept attacking. Harry was surprised he could keep dodging and blocking spells, especially when Voldemort was firing them this rapidly.

Soon, however, Harry could feel the cold stone wall against his back. Voldemort was very pleased by this. Pointing his wand back at Harry, he only had two words to say to end his nemesis's life. Harry closed his eyes. This is it, he thought. I tried, but he won this time.

"AVADA KED. . ." he said as he suddenly gasped. Harry opened his eyes and saw what caused his surprise. The Elder Wand was gone, replaced by Voldemort's regular wand. The EX-Core's power had worn off. Seizing the opportunity, Harry raised his wand at Voldemort.

"STUPIFY!" yelled Harry, diving to the side. The spell hit Voldemort right on the chest, stunning the evil wizard. Harry picked himself up, and saw something across the hall that was bound to help. Voldemort saw it too, but Harry's spell had worked too well. Harry jumped over the Dark Lord and had his hands on the EX-Core before Voldemort was even on his feet.

"So, this is how it ends. I thought it would be different in this universe, but that damned prophecy applies here too," said Voldemort. "I don't suppose you have any sympathy for me Harry?"

"Sympathy? For you?" spat Harry. "Do you know how many people have died at your hands, in this universe and ours? You will never have sympathy from anyone you heartless bastard." Pocketing the EX-Core, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. "This is for everyone you've ever killed. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The curse seemed to take forever to charge, but eventually it fired with a bright green flash, striking Voldemort on the chest. Voldemort flew back and landed on the steps at the front of the hall. Harry approached the fallen wizard with caution, since the laws of his home universe sometimes didn't apply here.

Voldemort was still breathing, as Harry feared, but he was also fading. Voldemort looked up at the young wizard, clearly still disappointed at being so close to victory over the one who had killed him before. "Don't think you've won yet Potter," said Voldemort as he faded. "Chaos will lend me more strength, and I will defeat you then." As the last words left his lips, he disappeared altogether.

"No matter how many times I have to fight you, I will always win," said Harry to himself. Relieved, Harry sat down on the stone steps of the Great Hall. He'd done it. He'd defeated Voldemort again. Harry laid his head on the ground, wanting to rest after the ordeal.

As his eyes closed, a bright glow filled the room, so bright Harry could see it through his eyelids. He tried to open his eyes, but the brightness was too intense. However, it soon dimmed, and Harry got a good look at what had caused the blinding light.

It looked like a small golden ball, about the size of a golf ball, with two golden wings on either side. Harry's first thought was that a golden snitch had come to this universe, but then Harry noted that the wings weren't moving, like a normal one. There was only one other possibility, thought Harry as he picked it up.

"My crystal," said Harry, holding it above his head. "I finally have my crystal. Chaos shall soon fall." Pocketing it with his EX-Core, Harry set off back to Order's Sanctuary. He couldn't wait to tell the others what had just happened.


	11. Luke's Story Part 2

**Luke's Story: Part 2**

_The journey back to Sanctuary was fairly uneventful. Manikins appeared every once in a while, but they're nothing I can't handle. I've noticed that the manikins seem to be appearing in much smaller groups than they used to, and not as often either. Has Chaos and his warriors gathered them, with some grand scheme in mind? Or have we destroyed most, if not all of them? I know Sanctuary is safe, but why the lack in other places?_

Luke arrived in Sanctuary, feeling the presence of three powerful people. One of these seemed to be leaving, while the other two were not moving. Was someone just here? Luke hurried forward, and saw Cosmos and the Warrior of Light staring at a fading light in the sky. Luke focused on it hard, and thought he could see some signs of orange clothes. Must have been Goku, Luke thought.

The warrior was the first one to acknowledge Luke's arrival. He turned and approached Luke, his face expressionless as usual. "Luke, welcome back," he said. "What brings you back to Sanctuary? Have you found your crystal?"

"I'm afraid not," said Luke, kneeling before the nameless warrior and the goddess of harmony. "I need training. I know we haven't got long before the cycle repeats itself, but I struggled in a fight against Voldemort jut a short time ago. And if it wasn't for Harry and Scott, I'd have been killed by Ganondorf. Please, I need all the help I can get so I can defeat Vader."

There was silence for a moment, then Cosmos spoke. "Luke, we should have plenty of time before Shinryu wakes again. If you feel you need more training, then we will help you. I feel we are close to the end of this war, and want nothing more than to stop seeing my heroes lose. There have been hundreds of cycles, and many warriors from both sides fall. If this will help end it, then I will not stop it."

Luke stood up, and the warrior step up to face him. They were about the same height, though the warrior's helmet had two horns sticking out of it that must have added another five or six inches. "Okay Luke," said the warrior. "Don't hold back, because I won't be."

True to his word, the warrior immediately ran at Luke, sword and shield ready for anything. Luke drew his lightsabre and ran at the warrior. As the two were about to collide, Luke swung at the warrior. However, the warrior easily blocked this with his shield and lunged at Luke with his sword. Luke wasn't quick enough, and felt the sword pierce his side.

Gasping in pain, Luke jumped back, readying his lightsabre for the warrior's next attack. The warrior swung his sword, bringing it down towards Luke's head. However, Luke deflected it with his lightsabre and dashed to the side. Swinging at the warrior again, this time Luke actually made contact. The warrior, a strong knight, shuddered at the attack, but was otherwise unfazed.

The fight went on like this for a good five minutes, both warriors getting more and more injured but not wanting to let the other side win. As the two were about to strike what would be the final blow, Cosmos stepped between the two of them. "Stop, both of you, before you kill each other," said Cosmos. "Luke, we need you more than ever. This war will end soon, I can feel it. I think," she paused before continuing. "Yes, I think Goku may have just gotten his crystal."

"What? Really?" said both the warrior and Luke.

"Yes. We need you Luke. Goku is strong, but I don't think he could defeat Chaos alone. It'd take allies like you to help him," said Cosmos. She raised he hand and touched Luke's chest. A slight glow came out of her hand, and Luke could feel his wounds healing. Within a minute, he was feeling stronger than ever before. She then repeated this on the warrior. "Now, you two are going to rest for a little while before you try that again."

Neither of them argued with her. She may be the goddess of harmony, but you didn't argue with her. Her peaceful voice soothes the hearts of any that haven't been touched by Chaos.

The two of them waited around ten minutes before they started up again. This time, Luke faired a whole lot better. He anticipated some of the warrior's moves, and managed to avoid them. He still took a bit of a beating, but the warrior still came off worse.

While Cosmos healed their wounds, Goku returned to Sanctuary. Luke watched as Goku landed on the edge of Cosmos's domain, and stared as he produced an orange orb from his pocket. Goku must have been at least seventy five feet away, but Luke could feel a strong energy flowing from this . . . thing. One of the crystals Cosmos had sent them to find.

Goku walked up to the others, who were still gaping at the sight of this beautiful yet powerful object. He reached them and tuned to Luke. "So, you must be the one that was coming as I left," said Goku. Luke simply nodded, unable to talk. Goku lifted his hand, with his palm pointed at Luke. The warrior and Cosmos gasped as Goku blasted a small energy blast at Luke.

As it hit, Luke suddenly felt energy coursing through his body, more than even Cosmos's recovery spell made him feel. The power, it felt incredible. Luke looked up at the Saiyan, expecting an explanation.

"The crystal gives off a lot of energy, more than even the strongest opponents I faced back in my world," said Goku. "I've been through so many of these cycles, more than any other warrior currently fighting. I want to end this and go home."

"Goku," said Cosmos. "Are you sure you can spare that sort of energy? Chaos will not be easy."

Goku simply smiled back at her and replied his calmest, most reassuring tone. "Don't worry. This is going to be the final cycle. Even if I die, it will be worth it if one of my allies can finish it. In fact," he paused, and faced to the east. "Harry just got his crystal," he said, nodding back to Luke.

Luke gasped. Harry has his crystal too? Maybe this is the end. Luke looked over to Cosmos, who nodded as if to say "yes, he's telling the truth."

Turning back to Goku, Luke drew his lightsabre and spoke to Goku in his most serious manner. "Okay, Goku. You believe in me, and coming from Cosmos's strongest warrior, that means a lot. If you think I can defeat Vader, then I will. Do you know where he is?"

Goku smiled, before focusing his attention to the world around him. About thirty seconds later, he snapped back to reality. "He's in that direction," said Goku, pointing to the South. "His power level seems to be coming from Cloud City."

Of course it is, thought Luke. Where else would Vader wait for him? Luke looked up the Goku once again to speak. "Goku, thank you. You're truly one of the greatest people I've met here. The next time you see me, I'll be holding my own crystal." Luke said his goodbyes to his friends, and hurried off to fight Darth Vader. His father.


	12. Scott's Story Part 3

**Scott's Story: Part 3**

**Author's note: This chapter features the first of four "Assist-Only" characters (or what they would be called if there was a game of this). I just wanted to clarify this so no-one got confused. Also, that running hidden joke from Part 1 of Scott's story is explained.**

_After my friends abandoned me, I wandered around for ages. I was alone, in a world I didn't know. At least, that's what I thought until I saw what looked like a nightclub. Its name was the Chaos Theatre. There must be many warriors of Chaos in there, maybe even Chaos himself. Perhaps I could get my crystal and defeat Chaos. How hard could the final boss be? I've played plenty of video games, this'll be easy. But, when I got there, there was only one person, someone I couldn't recognise . . ._

"Why hello, Mr. Pilgrim," said the man, walking down a staircase in the middle of the room. He looked like a nerd and held a cane in one hand. "I knew you'd come here eventually. We have been fated to fight since the beginning, but now we finally will."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Scott. This guy was not familiar in any way to Scott, but he knew Scott and claimed to be from the same world as him. But that heavily armoured guy was his rival . . . wasn't he?

"Wow, really?" said the nerd. "I mean, I'd heard from Garland that you were stupid, but after all this time I really thought you'd remember me." He paused for a minute, but seeing Scott wasn't going to respond he continued. "I am Gideon, Ramona's seventh evil ex-boyfriend. You and I fought for her love back in our own world." Scott's expression was still blank, and Gideon was not amused. "You truly are hopeless, aren't you? Why did Cosmos bring you here in the first place? No matter, I'll remove you for her."

In a flash, Scott saw part of the cane fall away to reveal a katana. Without wasting a second, Scott brought out The Power of Self-Respect and charged. The two of them met with a metallic clash ringing out across the arena. Gideon was fast with his swinging, but Scott felt like he had done this before and managed to hold his own.

Gideon swung his katana at Scott's neck, which Scott ducked easily enough, but he wasn't expecting the follow-up kick that smashed into his gut. Scott staggered back, and Gideon swung his katana again. Scott just managed to block it with his own sword, leaving him open to the follow-up punch Gideon hit him with.

Scott flew across the room, landing on the bar. Around him, glass was smashing, some of which had cut into him. It didn't look too bad, but it shifted his attention from Gideon. Gideon was only walking towards him, superior smile on his face. He thought he had won, thought Scott. That cocky prick.

"Well, Scott, this is the end for you I'm afraid. I don't know what happens after being killed here, but if you end up in our world, Ramona is mine." Gideon's smile increased as he lifted his katana high above Scott's head. Suddenly, there was a sound, like a sharp ringing sound. And it sounded near. Gideon looked around, and even lowered his katana. "That sound, that means . . . where is it?" He was looking around furiously.

Something had happened, Scott knew, but he was too dazed to know what to do. So, he just kept looking up at the broken glassed above him, which looked really pretty in his delirious state. That one even looked like a bell with a wing on it. Scott reached for this bell, and when it fell into his hand he let out a shocked gasp. Gideon heard this, and blinked in surprise before falling backwards.

"You . . . you found the EX-Core," said Gideon. "I knew I should have killed you first." He raised his katana, preparing to strike. "I guess I still can. Prepare yourself, Pilgrim."

"No way, Graves," said Scott, suddenly flooded with memories. "I defeated you fair and square back in our world, and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose now."

Gideon stopped where he was. "What is this? When did you remember anything about our world?"

"Just after I grabbed this thing," said Scott, still holding the EX-Core. "I don't remember everything yet, but I know all about you, Ramona, and the other exes. I also remember now that I didn't know Garland from our world, there just happened to be some video game character with the same name. It was all a freaky coincidence."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Gideon.

"Huh?" Scott looked at him, confused.

"Never mind," said Gideon.

Scott looked at him in confusion, but shrugged it off before continuing on his earlier train of thought. "I'm not sure why, but this thing seems to hold many memories for me." Scott focused for a moment, and felt the power of the EX-Core get absorbed into his body. Looking down at himself, he saw his body turning black: his legs, his arms, everything. He also started remembering almost everything that had ever happened to him, including what this form was called: Nega-Scott. "That's why I couldn't remember anything," said Scott. "I've never been in this form here."

"What? Twelve cycles and you never collected an EX-Core?" said Gideon, dumbfounded.

"In previous cycles, I just hid while the others did all the fighting," said Scott. "Until last cycle at least. Ramona needed me to, so I did. Now," Scott picked up his sword. "You die now." Scott swung at Gideon, and knocked him back further.

Scott had the upper hand now, and Gideon didn't like it. Harder and harder Scott swung, when suddenly, The Power of Self-Respect broke. Scott had swung too hard, and the sword had smashed against Gideon's katana, which wasn't in great shape either. However, what Scott found more horrifying was that he was back as normal Scott.

Gideon was shocked, but quickly recovered as he swung at Scott again. Scott jumped out of the way, and started running towards the door. He needed to get a bit of distance between the two of them, and hopefully think of a plan.

"Yeah, that's right, run away. Like you've done this whole war. I'll just come find you myself," taunted Gideon. Scott turned back to him at this, smiling. He knew exactly how to win this.

"You may think you've won Gideon, but there's something you don't know. Something I suddenly remembered I can do that you can't," said Scott, excitement clear in his voice.

"Oh really? Something I can't do? You mean lose?" Gideon further taunted Scott.

"No. This," said Scott. Reaching his arms out in front of him, he focused his strength there and yelled a single word. "RAMONA!"

A bright light suddenly shone in front of Scott, and a second later Ramona was there, hammer at the ready. Gideon gaped at the sight before him, but then suppressed a laugh. "Ramona, my dear," he said, approached the two with a smile. "You came back to me. How wonderful."

"I came back to kick your ass Gideon," said Ramona, charging with the hammer behind her, ready to strike. Realising she meant business, Gideon charged at her with his beat up katana. Sword and hammer struck each other with a loud clash in the air. Gideon stumbled back, but Ramona kept on her feet. Gideon's worn out katana was no match for Ramona's hammer.

Ramona was vicious in her attacks, but Gideon kept fighting despite being outmatched. Panting with exhaustion, Gideon threw all with strength into one last blow. Unfortunately, Ramona noticed before it hit her, dodged to the side and smashed the hammer into Gideon's head.

Gideon, gasping at the shock of being defeated, fell to the floor, and slowly started fading away. "There's . . . there's no way you just did that, Flowers. No matter, I'm not dead here yet. I'll dispose of your boyfriend and get you back. Just you wait." And with his last words hanging in the air, he vanished. Scott watched as he disappeared, then turned to Ramona. To his shock, she was fading too.

"Ramona, you're fading," said Scott, grabbing her arms. "He didn't hit you did he?"

"No Scott, don't you remember?" asked Ramona. "Last cycle, when I was an inch from death. I gave myself to you as an assist. If summoned, I would help you win any battle you found yourself in, but only the once. After that, I return to our world. That's what he said would happen, since he had to do it with someone he cared about before us."

"He? Who's he?" asked Scott, realising he hadn't quite remembered everything. As Ramona opened her mouth to speak, she faded completely. Scott dropped to his knees. "Ramona," he said quietly to himself. Then, even more quietly, he added "I love you."

Something stirred in Scott's chest, and when Scott looked down, he saw the handle of a sword. Scott pulled it from his chest, and as it left, an unseen voice said "Scott has earned The Power of Love." Scott examined the sword, but didn't get off the ground.

Gideon was gone, but not dead. Ramona was back in their world. The only thing left was to defeat Chaos. But before he could do that, he needed his crystal, which he had no idea how to get.

Scott sat on the floor a while before picking himself up and deciding he'd go back to Sanctuary. Maybe Cosmos knew something that she hadn't mentioned. However, before Scott had taken three steps, a bright flash appeared in front of him. A second later, it disappeared, and was replaced with . . . something.

Scott examined it more closely. It looked like an 8-bit version of his head, but soon Scott remembered that it resembled something from his own world. "A 1-Up?" said Scott, scratching his head. He hadn't seen any other 1-Ups in this universe before, so why would this one suddenly appear? As Scott touched it, he felt a huge surge of energy. "This isn't a 1-Up," he said. "This is my crystal."


	13. Luke's Story Part 3

**Luke's Story: Part 3**

_You're here somewhere, Vader, but where? I can feel a dark presence here, but I can't tell where it's coming from. Wait, what's that sound? It's either a smoker, or . . . This is it. It's me against Vader. Me against . . . my father._

"Come out Vader. I know you're here," yelled Luke, trying to feel where Vader's presence was coming from. Something moved on Luke's right. Luke grabbed his lightsabre, and just narrowly managed to dodge a wall panel that had been torn off the wall. "Come on dad. I'm not that pathetic," called Luke, irritated his father would try something that useless.

"I know Luke," replied the unmistakable voice of Vader. "This is a test. A test to see if Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Voldemort were right about your abilities. They defeated, or almost defeated, you in all their encounters with you. I don't want to fight you if you're so weak." Another wall panel flew at Luke, which he cut in half with his lightsabre, both pieces passing either side of him harmlessly. "If you truly are as weak as they say, I will merely defeat you and bring you to Chaos. Chaos would love to have you on the dark side Luke."

"I'll never join you," said Luke angrily, finally pinpointing where Vader was hiding. Luke ran at the pillar with his lightsabre, ready to strike. Just as Luke swung at the pillar Vader was behind, a flash of red darted out from behind it, halting his lightsabre mid-swing.

Vader stepped out from behind the pillar and, without saying another word, swung at his son, which Luke blocked easily. The two exchanged blows for several minutes, a fierce contest between father and son, red and green lightsabres flashing in the air before crashing against each other.

Luke jumped out of the way of one of Vader's attacked and countered by swinging at Vader. The blow caught Vader on the chest, forcing him to stumble back a few steps. Taking advantage of Vader's surprise, Luke swung again, catching his father on the helmet. Vader fell to his knees, Luke standing before him triumphant.

"Well done Luke," said Vader, looking up at him. "You've proven you're not as weak as the others claim. Too bad I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." As he finished his sentence, his lifted one of his hands.

Immediately, Luke's throat began to close, limiting how much air he took in. Luke knew what he was doing: he was Force choking him, an ability of The Force exclusive to the dark side.

With his other hand, Vader reached a nearby wall panel with The Force, and threw it at Luke. It struck him with the thin edge in the side of his head, a sharp pain on top of his already limited breathing. Luke's vision began to flicker. His mind screamed at him _Do something Luke. Anything._

Another wall panel struck the side of his head when an idea came. With as deep a breath as he could manage, Luke went limp, his body practically lifeless. The pressure around Luke's neck loosened, and then ceased altogether. His body dropped to the ground in a heap. Vader walked up to his son's body, disappointed at the match his son had put up against him.

Vader had only been through a few cycles, but he had remembered Luke was his son, and that he had another child, though he couldn't remember his or her name. He also knew that Luke was a Jedi knight, which made his poor battle all the more pathetic.

Suddenly, Luke's eyes shot open, and before Vader could react, one of the wall panels he'd been throwing around flew at his head. Because of the helmet, it didn't do any damage, but I stunned him long enough for Luke to draw his lightsabre and strike the Sith Lord's legs.

Vader gasped as he fell to the ground, stunned that he had been tricked by such a weak ploy. Luke stood above him, ready to deal the final blow.

"This is it father," said Luke, aiming for his chest. "I have won this. You can swear your loyalty to Cosmos if you want to live, because I know you really aren't as evil as you think."

"What are you talking about Luke?" said Vader. "I was summoned here to serve the god of discord, Chaos. He would never have brought me here if I had been good at heart."

"You don't remember yet, do you dad? Or should I say, Anakin Skywalker?" said Luke, hoping to jog his father's memory.

"Ana . . . kin?" said Vader, confused. "What do you know Luke? Who's Anakin?"

Luke suddenly realised his father couldn't remember much of their home world. To be honest, he didn't remember everything either, like the old man from the desert's name, and something some droids. But still, he had remembered the gist of what had happened to his father.

Luke shook it off, holding his lightsabre above Vader's head. "Join us, dad," said Luke. "You're only evil because you want to be. Cosmos would gladly accept you if you come with me. Otherwise, you will be defeated by my hand. It's your choice, dad."

Vader looked up at his son, and without warning, pushed him over with The Force. Luke flew to the other side of the room and dropped his lightsabre. Quickly jumping to his feet, Luke ran at his father, grabbing his lightsabre on the way past.

Before he reached Vader however, he was stopped by another surge of The Force. Luke couldn't move. "You've fought well, son," said Vader, holding his son in place. "You've won this fight, but I will not holding back next time. Until we meet again, farewell Luke." Vader immediately began to vanish, and Luke feel from his father's grip.

Just as Vader disappeared completely, Luke got back to his feet and looked around. The place was empty, but it didn't feel empty. It was like something of great power was hiding in this place for him. A large horde of manikins? A warrior of Chaos? Chaos himself? Luke held his lightsabre tight, in case something jumped out at him. He felt the surge coming from a corridor to his right. Luke took a deep breath and turned the corner.

Before him was something glowing brightly. It was smooth, and pointed at each end. A lightsabre crystal? No, thought Luke. This is MY crystal. The one Cosmos sent me here to find. Luke walked up to it and touched it gently with his right hand. A huge rush of energy burst through him. Yep, thought Luke. Definitely my crystal. Luke grabbed it, and left to return to Sanctuary.


End file.
